Barrier coatings are commonly used in a variety of industries to prevent vapor, gas and/or chemical ingress and/or egress. For example, barrier coatings are often used to coat materials found in tires and in bladders used in sporting equipment including shoes and balls. As can be appreciated, these substrates must retain a degree of flexibility and/or elasticity. However, coatings used for increasing the barrier properties of these substrates can have a negative effect on the flexibility and/or elasticity of the substrate.
Considerable efforts have been expended to develop barrier coatings that do not negatively affect the flexibility and/or elasticity of a substrate. While improved barrier coatings have been developed, these coatings exhibit some drawbacks. For instance, to achieve low temperature elasticity, a material with a low glass transition temperature must be used. Materials with a low glass transition temperature are poor oxygen/nitrogen gas barriers. As such, current barrier coatings are unable to achieve low temperature elasticity and provide a good oxygen/nitrogen gas barrier. Improved barrier coatings that provide both low temperature elasticity and good oxygen/nitrogen gas barrier performance are, therefore, desired.